Simple Actions for a Simple Relationship
by aguilarDNA
Summary: A simple collection of three short fanfics about IchinosexAki. Inspired by those love-related 'like' pages on Facebook.


Chin here~! 8

Another IchinosexAki post! Man, I've been very inspired to write fics for them. This here an a collection of three fanfics. Drabbles, as it is called here. 8D My inspiration for making this is those love-related 'like' pages of [that's not really the name of the website; I can't remember. :P Sorry!] I saw a lot of them, but I only limited it to three, since getting more would mean making this drabble collection longer - both in length and in time to post. So yeah, hope you guys will enjoy! Oh, and tell me if you recognise the lines I used for this. :3

I'm apologising for the mispelled words and wrong grammar. As I have said before, I don't like proofreading my literary works.

-A hoping-to-be three collection of three fanfics-

* * *

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Aki picked up her cellphone and opened it. 'I hope he'll answer,' she thought. She pressed the speed dial for Ichinose's number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. It felt like forever for him to pick up, when in actuality it really was just after the third ring. His voice sounded somehow monotonous, almost as if he was bored, like how she was.

"Hi, Aki! What's up," said Ichinose. 'Quite an American greeting,' she thought.

"Hi, Ichinose-kun. Are you busy? Can we hang out tonight?" asked Aki, trying not to sound hopeful for him to say yes.

There was a short pause. "Sorry, Aki, I can't. I'm hanging out with someone else," said Ichinose, sounding really sorry.

"Who? Domon-kun?" asked Aki. "No," answered Ichinose quite simply.

"Endou-kun and the others? I don't remember scheduling any night practices..."

"No, not the guys..."

"Then who?" Aki was getting confused; who's Ichinose hanging out with?

"Who? The most beautiful, special, amazing girl in the world." said Ichinose, this time with so much emotion,

Aki felt really down after hearing that. "Ohh... okay. H-have fun, then," she said, then ended the call. She looked at the time in her phone: 7: 25 pm. She closed her phone and placed it on the nightstand.

Five minutes later her phone rang. She picked it up and saw that Ichinose was the one calling. "Hello? Ichinose-kun, I thought you were busy," said Aki over the phone.

"Look outside," said Ichinose, not really answering Aki's question.

Aki was confused with what's happening, but she did what he told her. She opened the sliding door and went outside her small balcony. The light the moon reflects lit up the buildings in a way that it looked serene. Aki smiled with the view.

"Now look down," Ichinose then said.

"Why?" asked Aki, then looked down. There she saw Ichinose in front of her house. It was quite dark from below her view, but she can still see him, smiling.

"Why are you here? I thought you were..." Aki asked softly, very very confused now.

"I told you I was coming over," said Ichinose, and Aki smiled warmly at him.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

There were so many things going on around the classroom. The teacher lectured. Some students listened attentively. Some just listened. Some barely even cared. Aki wanted to listen attentively, but she can't. Not because she lacked sleep, [Authour: Haha! That's me, not Aki. The miraculous thing is that I don't fall asleep during class; I just feel sleepy. XDD Anyway, back to story!] or because she can't understand the lesson. She's been recently feeling down, and she doesn't know why. All her friends have noticed this, too, and they're all worried for her, yet she can't seem to know what the reason for her depression is.

Aki walked out of the classroom. Today was okay for her: good grades on the seatworks and quizzes, not so much homework and there will be no pratice for today. They all agreed yesterday that although they need to get stronger, they still need to get some rest TO get stronger. So, no practice today. But even after all these good news, she still feels down. The whole day she wasn't able to talk to Ichinose, other than greeting him with Endou and other this morning. Heck, she hasn't been able to talk to him for about a month now! She thought that maybe he's busy, but he's not the kind of person who's busy for THAT LONG. She just sighed to end this bitter thought and walked slowly to her locker.

There weren't any people left when Aki reached her locker area. She liked it that way; she didn't feel like being with many people right now. She unlocked her locker and opened it. Upon opening she saw a white paper folded neatly with her name handwritten on it. She tried to guess whose hanwriting it was, but the penmanship was very neat and nice that she couldn't decode. Shocked, she slowly opened the paper and read its contents:

"I'd run to you, at 4 a.m., pouring rain, 30 degrees, on a school night. The only reason why I don't is because you haven't asked."

As the girl stood straight, staring at the paper, Ichinose hid behind the lockers, who hoped that she won't see him there. After a while of not moving, he slowly and quietly went away.

After a long day of practice, Ichinose and Aki decided to go stargzing that day. They up a hill near their usual practice field. It was chilly that night, and everything was at peace.

They sat down at the top and stared at the star-studed sky. There were a big variety of stars, big and small. Most were twinkling, some just suspended in the dark sky.

Aki noticed that from when they were going up the hill until now, they haven't talked to each other. She turned to face him to start a conversation, but saw him staring at the sky very intently, as if he's looking something from the stars. She heard him mutter incoherent words every now and then.

Not long enough, she finally asked, "What are you doing?" Ichinose smiled, but didn't look at Aki.

"I'm matching the stars with each reason why I love you," he replied. Aki blushed, but Ichinose didn't see for for he was too busy with his reason-matching. Aki was also dumbfounded with what he said, but she just resolved with thinking that what he meant was why he loved her as a friend. She smiled and looked up again.

"Aww, Ichinose-kun," said Aki sweetly.

A soft breeze brushed through them. After a few minutes she heard him whisper an "Oh no!". Aki looked at him and asked, "What? What's wrong, Ichinose-kun?"

From Aki's perspective, she saw Ichinose's expression turned into mock disappointed. "I ran out of stars..." he replied, still not looking at her. Aki gave him a small nudge to his arm. She moved closer to him, hugged his arm, lied down and continued to stare at the night sky.

Fin.

* * *

I hope you people who have read this enjoyed reading. Reviews are very appreciated. 8


End file.
